The Love Sisters
by PartyPat23
Summary: The Love twins need a break from the celebrity world and take a break in Lima,Ohio. With their mom working at McKinley as the new show choirs coach they join and become hot stuff at McKinley . With facing the twists & turns of high school they go threw it all drama, love,and most of all slushies. Faberry Santana/OC and LoveDerson family.
1. To New Beginnings

The Love Sisters

This is my first fic so please go easy on me. I have been having this constant want to post this story but never got around to so I thought why not now since I'm on vacation. Alright well lets get started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Brittana and Faberry would so be on. I do own Adrian Love though.

AN: This is not a Brittana fic. Faberry fic and Santana/OC. LoveDerson family relationship and Loverman friendship. OC/Quinn twins Shelby is the twins mother.

* * *

Adrian's P.O.V.

I love my mom I always will love her and I know that she needed a break from all her Broadway shows hell my twin sister Lucy and I needed a break from our crazy lives. You see Lucy and I are well known around the world we started getting noticed when we were 15. We were dancing around at different competitions and stuff and this guy walked up to us and told us that he worked with Usher and we looked at him like he was crazy he gave us his card and told us we should think about calling him so he could set-up an appointment for us to show Usher our moves and get on his next video.

The next day we called him after we had a conversation with our mom of course and she told us this man was true to his word and we should call him. After we called him he told us to come by to this dance studio about five minutes from our place we went and danced to Ciara's Like A Boy (if you know who Chachi Gonzales is then imagine her routine for the song) and Usher was so blown away that he said we had to be in his next couple of videos.

That's how our rise to stardom started after the first two videos we were in other celebrities started requesting us we didn't have a manger before Usher but the same guy who works for him offered his services and we accepted.

After a couple tours and a couple videos we told our manager Jonathan that we wanted to start singing he knew of our mothers voice and said we would record a couple songs and release a couple singles and see how it goes if all goes well then we would release a CD. We released our first single Let Me Love You and everybody loved it we topped the charts and stayed there for a month until we released our next single. Beauty and a Beat was a mega hit (I know these songs belong to other artists but I'm not all that good with songs and with the J.B it was just the two girls no other artists). We released our first CD called 'A Lovely Experience' when we were 16.

We went on tour for the rest of that year promoting our CD and meeting the fans. After a while Lucy decided to change her hair and while on one of our days off we went to a hair salon and she cut her hair short and dyed it blonde it looked really nice her hair framed her face really nicely. I decided what the hell and cut my hair too now it was short like Tegan's hair from Tegan and Sara.

My sister and I weren't greedy people when it came to our money we donated some to the LGBT Community because my sister and I are bi we're not ashamed and the whole world knew now because we had said so on the episode of Ellen we were on I mean what better way to come out right.

_"So Adrian, Quinn are either of you in a relationship at the moment? And I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that we would like to know what interests our favourite twins in the world?"_

_"Well Ellen my sister and I were born in a household were our mother wanted us to accept everyone and anyone. You know. I don't care if your gay, straight, black, white, Mexican, guy or girl as long as we get along nothing is gonna stop me from being with you. And so to answer your question me and my sisters don't fall in love with the gender we fall in love with the person and their personality." _

_"Well that is absolutely beautiful. So to answer my first question there's nobody in the picture?"_

_"For me no there isn't I mean there was but we just couldn't see eye to eye on my career you know and sometimes that happens but it's not up to who I'm with what I'm gonna do for myself and what I say my limits are. Now if there's someone in Quinn's life you'll have to ask her."_

_"Well Quinn is there anyone special?"_

_"No there isn't but that doesn't mean I don't have my eye on anyone."_

_"Well we have this picture Quinn of you and a very handsome young man together would he be the one you have your eye on?"_

_It shows a picture of Blaine and Quinn when he came to visit them in New York a week ago. As soon as the twins seen the picture neither of them could stop the laughter from coming out of their mouths. _

_"Oh God I'm sorry but no that wouldn't happen in a million years. Now don't get me wrong Blaine the young man in the picture is very handsome and kind but I think we'd go to jail for that here."_

_"Oh yeah definitely," Adrian said " that is Blaine he's our cousin he came down for a visit a week ago because he just wanted to catch with us."_

_"Now that you mention it I can definitely see some resemblance in their yeah I can totally see it it's all in the face and the smile. How are you guys related?"_

_"Well our mom is his aunt and vice versa so from our moms family."_

_"And I don't know if this is a sore subject or not and if it is then you don't have to answer but what about your dad is he in the picture?"_

_"No our father is no longer in the picture. Uhm he was for awhile up until the age of 6 and then he got in an accident riding his bike when it was raining it was nothing major but at the hospital the doctors said that his test had shown that he had cancer and it was too far along to do anything so he died about 2 weeks later."_

_"I'm very sorry to hear that. That is always a terrible way to lose some one. Did your mother take it alright?" _

_"Well you see my mother and father weren't together like ever my mother and father are gay but they were best friends and they got to the age of 23 and they wanted children and my father came up to my mother one day and asked if she wanted to had kids with him. Now my mother looked at him like he'd grown an extra head and said 'How do you think we do that me and you are gayer and more colorful than the freakin rainbow'?"Adrian chuckled and looked at Quinn to continue_

_"So my father said 'Ew I love you and all Shelby but I would not go anywhere near that deep dark chamber we can go the doctors and can shoot my load into a cup and you can get inseminated' so that's exactly what they did and 9months later here we are."_

_"Now if you don't mind me asking what was your fathers name?" _

_"Now some people don't believe us when we tell them but his name was Adam Yauch and I swear to you and you can ask my mother and we will take DNA tests that he was our father." _

_"Wow well he will be greatly missed for his work in the Beastie Boys and it's very sad the way he went. Now before we have to go what do you guys plan on doing next?" _

_"Well I mean we've been doing nothing but work for the past two years and my mothers time doing the Broadway musical Wicked is coming to an end and we have been discussing possibly just going on a break for a bit maybe finish our remaining high school years. Maybe go to visit some family but that's to be discussed after mother is finished with Wicked._

* * *

"Adrian!"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Do you know where I left the tape I need to finish packing up the living room."

"Uhm I believe Quinnie was the last one with it."

"Thanks Hun."

"No problem mom. Hey does Aunt Kate know we're moving down there?"

"No I thought we'd surprise her and Blaine seeing as your uncle and other cousin are doing things out of state."

"Hey mom what are you gonna do for a job I mean I know you don't need one because we're financially stable but won't you get bored home alone."

"Don't worry Hun I got a job as a glee club coach at the school you guys are going to. Some guy hired a private detective to come find me just so his daughter can be in a glee club at school apparently the club there told she couldn't sing and they didn't want in the club so I thought why not plus I can keep a close eye on you guys."

"That's awesome. Well the you getting a job not the thing about the girl if me and Quinn want to join can we?"

"Of course sweetie. We almost have a whole club we just need two more boys."

"Well how many people have to be in the club?"

"We have to have twelve members to compete and so far with you two joining we have ten."

"Really you had eight people already interested."

"Well Mr. Motta looked at all the kids who were transferring to McKinley asked if they wanted to join the new glee club and told them that I was the coach they said yes. I saw these kids audition videos and they were all amazing."

"Well what are the name so the people who are in your club?"

"Uhm . . . Hunter Clarrington, Sebastian Smythe, Joseph 'Joe' Hart, Ryder Lynn, Sugar Motta, Marley Rose, Kitty Wilde, Freda Romero and you two."

"Wow sounds like a good bunch."

"Yeah and I heard from your aunt that Blaine just transferred to the school about two weeks ago so maybe when we got there you could ask him and a friend if he wants to join."

"Yeah as soon as we get situated I'll ask but me and Quinn kinda wanted to surprise him and Noah when we got there."

"Well how about since I have to go in on Friday to get my class together you guys come in with me and get your schedules and stuff and surprise him and Noah there like surprise them with a song."

"Yeah mom that sounds awesome."

"Alright sweetie finish up the last of your boxes and then the crew will be by tomorrow to put them in the van and then we can leave."

"Alright mom goodnight."

"Night Hun."


	2. Surprise Surprise

The Love Sisters

This is my first fic so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Brittana and Faberry would so be on. I do own Adrian Love though.

AN: This is not a Brittana fic. Faberry fic and Santana/OC. LoveDerson family relationship and Loverman friendship. OC/Quinn twins Shelby is the twins mother.

AN2: The story will be told from mostly Adrian's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up a bit early for my taste and thought what the hell why not put some effort in to looking good for this new place so I hopped in the shower.

I got out of the shower and went to my closet to put on the clothes I left in there for today. I pull on my pink Avengers tank-top, black Chachi momma pants, white Vans, and top it off with a pink and black NY Yankees snapback. I go to he bathroom and put on some eyeliner, mascara, and some eye shadow to have a smokey eye look. I put my make-up in my bag and get out my curling iron to curl my bangs a bit. As soon as I'm done I put my curling iron away and grab my bag and head out of my now old room.

As soon as I'm downstairs I see Quinn at the breakfast bar talking to our mum.

"Hey Quinnie. Hey Mum."

"When are you gonna stop calling me that AdLove?"

"Hi Sweetheart."

"Well since I can't call you Lucy anymore I have to have my ee at the end of your name so never. You look cute by the way."

And she did she was wearing a black MTV tank-top with beige waist high shorts, black and white Vans. A black and white Obey snapback on top of her tousled hair. Some eye liner and a bit of smokey eye make-up on.

"Thanks AdLove you do too. So mum we should be leaving in about 5 mins. I still can't believe we're moving away from our hometown. And to Ohio of all places."

"Well QLove think of it this way. We technically aren't selling the house we still own it. We can always come back for vacations,holidays, and after high school. And what kind of paparazzi would think we moved to Ohio plus it should be quieter there."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"When aren't I right. Now lets go get some coffee from Starbucks before we go to the airport."

"Mum the movers are gonna be following us there right?"

"Yeah hunny they are driving behind us to take the boxes to

the other jet so our stuff gets there with us."

"Alright well we can just get coffee at the airport so we don't lead then off track and lose them."

"Alright let's go the cars here and the movers are done loading things."

The drive to the airport took about 30mins which was surprising in NY traffic. The girls got out and got there purses and were immediately swarmed by paparazzi.

"One of the many things I'm not gonna miss about being in a busy city." I said pulling down my blacked out Ray-bans.

"Me either sis me either."

"Girls were are you guys going?"

"Yeah we would love to know where the Love twins are takin a vacation."

"Sorry guys but the whole point of a vacation is to not be swarmed by paparazzi on it."

"Oh come on just give us a little hint? Please?"

"Look at that he's begging AdLove."

"Alright I'll give you a little hint lets just say where we're going we're no stranger to there state. And that's all you get."

"Awe that wasn't helpful at all."

"I never said it'd be helpful. Bye guys."

"Thank goodness I really need a coffee now."

"I'm with on that one sister."

The twins got in line and placed theirs and their moms order. Since she snuck off to go make sure the movers knew which jet to put the boxes in.

"Two Grande Caramel Frappucinos and One Vanilla Macchiato for the Love sisters." Was said over the Starbucks P.A

"Thank you so much Steven." I said reading the guys name tag.

"No problem. Hey you guys wouldn't mind take a picture would you?"

"No of course not." Quinn said.

Steven jumped over the counter and asked one of his coworkers to take the picture for him and he got in the middle of us and took the picture.

"Thanks you guys just made my week. Have all your guys posters in my room and all your songs on my phone and at home. You guys are the best."

"Thank you Steven that's really sweet of you but we have to get going don't wanna miss our flight it was very nice meeting you and don't forget to tweet that pic so all your friends get jealous and we can favorite it for you."

"I'll do it right now." He said the biggest smile on his face.

"Ok Bye."

"Bye."

"He was cute but a bit to jock type for my taste. You know." Quinn said a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah definitely but he had cute green eyes."

"Oh yeah."

We got to the jet just as mum turned around and I handed her her coffee.

"Alright we're all ready to go come on get in."

We got in the jet and as soon as I felt us getting off land I fell asleep.

* * *

1 hour and twenty minutes later we landed in the Ohio airport and were greeted by some movers and the moving van. We had to wait about half an hour for the movers to be done and for our car to arrive. We started driving and we got to a very nice neighborhood. We stop in front of a white two story house with a long drive way that was gated. My mum pushed in the code and the gates opened. As soon as the car stopped we stepped out and I went to the garage first. On the way there my mum told us she got our cars delivered here about a week ago I was zoo happy to finally see my babies.

As soon as the garage opened I ran to my cars they were right next to each other. Both of my Ford Mustangs never looked more beautiful. On the left was my black 1965 Richardson Ford Mustang and on the left was my red and black 2012 Shelby GT500 Ford Mustang. I couldn't drive them around New York because I was scared they would get scratched in all the crazy traffic. I look and see Quinn looking at her cars too she a red BMW bug and a silver Chrysler 300c.

"Okay girls now that your done reminiscing how bout we go look at the house. You guys have to pick your rooms."

"I get to pick first since Quinnie chose the last time."

"Who cares you still got the better room."

"I care I need the bigger closet my clothes hardly fit in the old one."

"Fine whatever come on."

We went upstairs and went to look at the rooms and I chose the room with the bigger closet and window seat.

"Ok now that you've decided get your things organized because I have to be at the school at 1:30 and its barely 11."

"Kay mom."

* * *

I got all my clothes put away in my closet and dresser by the time it was one o'clock. The movers got done putting together my bed ,putting my desk together and hooking up my tv on the wall mount. I was moving around a couple boxes that could be dealt with later when mum came into my room saying it was time to go.

"Hey mum is it alright I drive myself to the school."

"Sure hunny just follow me."

"Alright Quinnie are you gonna come with me or take your car."

"I'm to tired to drive so I'll go with you."

"Uh huh sure you just wanna ride with me in the Richardson."

"That too."

"Girls lets go."

"Coming mum. Come on Quinnie."

We got to into the car and drive the 10 mins it took to get to school and parked in a spot close to the doors. Quinn and I put our sunglasses and hats on so we wouldn't be recognized immediately. Or so we thought as soon as we walked in we heard...

"Oh my God I can't believe it's you."

We turned around to see a short girl in a light blue tank-top black skinny jeans and black strappy sandals.

"Please keep your voice down we don't wa...

Before I could finish she went right past us to our mum. We turned to her confused.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry I'm a big fan, I loved your work as Elphaba in Wicked it was simply wonderful. When I graduate I'm gonna go to New York and become a big Broadway star."

"Well Rachel it's nice to see you have your future planned out but don't be afraid to go against your plans while your on the journey there no one ever got cast playing it safe. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok I'll see you around school."

With that we walked to the office so mum could talk to the principal. He was quite pleased to see us there.

"It is quite an honor to have you two at our school. I have a feeling you'll fit right in."

"Thank you Principal Figgins I think we'll like it here too. Do you know where we can get our schedules for Monday?"

"Yes that would be from the guidance counselors office. It's just up he hall and around the corner. Her name is Ms. Pillsbury I'll tell her your coming."

"Thank you Principal Figgins."

We left his office and went to Ms. Pillsbury's. We were met by a red head with big doe eyes.

"Hi you must be the Love twins I'm Ms. Pillsbury. It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well we came to get our schedules from you."

"Yes here are your schedules and locker numbers and combinations. We put you in all the same classes and your lockers are next to one another."

"Thank you Ms.P that's vey kind of you."

"It's no trouble if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask me."

"Uhm actually I have a question I don't know if you know the answer but you see our cousin Blaine just transferred to this school and we wanted to see if you knew what class he was in?"

"Just one second... Uhm yes Blaine is in his Glee club meeting right now it just started ten minutes ago its just down the hall if you'd like to go see him."

"Well you see we wanted to surprise him so could you like call the teacher and ask if we could like sing a song to surprise him."

"Yes of course I'll call Mr. Schue right now and ask do you know what song you want to sing?"

"Yeah we know what song if you could tell him we'll meet him by the door and give him my phone so he could play the track for us that would be fantastic."

"Ok just hold on one minute."

While she called Mr. Schue we looked at each other and gave ourselves a once over to make sure we both still looked good.

"Ok he said that it's absolutely fine and you can head on over after you locate your lockers when you get there just knock on the door twice."

"Thank you so much Ms. P it means a lot."

We headed out looking for our lockers and found them 3 mins later. I took my jacket that I had on off and hung it up in my locker and took off my sunglasses as well I looked at my sister to see her doing the same. We closed our locker and headed towards the class Glee club was in. As soon as we got there I knocked twice I turned my hat around so the bill was in the back. Mr. Schue I'm assuming stepped out.

"Hi it's very nice to meet you guys, big fan. So Emma said you guys wanted to surprise somebody."

"Yeah we just moved here today and we wanted to surprise our cousin Blaine he doesn't know we're here so we wanted to see him."

"Alright that sounds awesome well do you have the track you wanted to play."

"Yeah I have it on my phone."

"Alright well I'm gonna leave the door open so you can hear me introduce you better then you guys can just take it for there."

"When you introduce us can you just say that we're special guests."

"Yeah okay just stand up against the wall and I'll do the rest."

"Cool thanks."

We stood against the wall and watched Mr. Schue open the door. As he started talking to the class I looked a Quinn and fixed her hat like mine and her hair some and fixed her lipstick as she did the same to me.

"Ok guys I know you've been kinda down but give a hand to our special guests."

We heard the intro to 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus start and we walked in. Swagger and all.

_It's our party we can do what we want _

_It's our party we can say what we want _

_It's our party we can love who we want _

_We can kiss who we want _

_We can live how we want (2x) _

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere _

_Hands in the air like we don't care _

_Cause we came to have so much fun now _

_Got somebody here might get some now _

_If you're not ready to go home _

_Can I get a hell no _

_Cause we gonna go all night _

_Till we see the sunlight alright _

We weren't really paying much attention everyone's reactions only Blaine's to see what he thought. And he had the biggest smile on his face I'd say mission accomplished.

_So la da di da di we like to party _

_Dancing with Quinnie _

_Doing whatever we want _

_This is our house _

_This is our rules _

_And we can't stop _

_And we won't stop _

_Can't you see it's we who own the night _

_Can't you see it we who 'bout that life _

_And we can't stop _

_And we won't stop _

_We run things _

_Things don't run we _

_Don't take nothing from nobody _

_It's our party we can do what we want _

_It's our party we can say what we want _

_It's our party we can love who we want _

_We can kiss who we want _

_We can live how we want _

_To my homegirls here with the big butts _

_Shaking it like we at a strip club _

_Remember only God can judge us _

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya _

_And everyone in line in the bathroom _

_Trying to get a line in the bathroom _

_We all so turnt up here _

_Getting turnt up yea yea _

_So la da di da di we like to party _

_Dancing with Adri_

_Doing whatever we want _

_This is our house _

_This is our rules _

_And we can't stop _

_And we won't stop _

_Can't you see it's we who own the night _

_Can't you see it we who 'bout that life _

_And we can't stop _

_And we won't stop _

_We run things _

_Things don't run we _

_Don't take nothing from nobody _

As we neared the end I looked around the room and spotted that girl Rachel something next a smokin hot Latina in a cheerleader uniform. She looked at me and I winked at her and she started turning pink. I still got game.

_It's our party we can do what we want _

_It's our party we can say what we want _

_It's our party we can love who we want _

_We can kiss who we want _

_We can live how we want _

_It's our party we can do what we want to _

_It's our house we can love who we want to _

_It's our song we can sing if we want to _

_It's my mouth I can say what I want to _

_Yea, Yea, Yeah _

_And we can't stop _

_And we won't stop _

_Can't you see it's we who own the night _

_Can't you see it we who 'bout that life _

_And we can't stop _

_And we won't stop _

_We run things _

_Things don't run we _

_Don't take nothing from nobody _

_Yea, Yea, Yea_

We looked around the class to see everyone still a bit shocked that we were there but Blaine ran up us and hugged us.

"I can't believe you guys are here. I missed you so much. What are you doing here are you just visiting or touring around here or something."

"No mum had finished her time on Wicked and we had gotten off of tour around the same time and we thought we could use a well deserved break so we moved out here to finish high school with you."

"What?! No way but why choose here I mean there's nothing to do here."

"Well we wanted to be close to you guys and mum got a job in this area so."

"That's great where did Au-"

"Ok you guys you will have enough time to catch up later as of now Adrian, Quinn Welcome to the New Directions."

"This is gonna get awkward."Quinn said.

"Uhm Mr. Schue we are grateful for the offer but we're already in glee club."

"Oh you guys just thought you'd be automatically in that's kinda snobby."

"Well no you see our mum got a job here at this school-"

"Ok but I don't see with this has to do wi-"

"As a new glee club coach. This guy named Mr. Motta hired a private detective to find her so his daughter could be a part of a glee club because this one said she couldn't join because she couldn't sing so accepted. You are looking two new members of Crowned Royalty. Actually Blaine mum wanted us to ask you if you wanted to join."

"Wait? What?!" That was from a gigantic gassy looking man child.

TBC...


	3. I Got Your Back

The Love Sisters

This is my first fic so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Brittana and Faberry would so be on. I do own Adrian Love though.

AN: This is not a Brittana fic. Faberry fic and Santana/OC. LoveDerson family relationship and Loverman friendship. OC/Quinn twins Shelby is the twins mother.

AN2: The story will be told from mostly Adrian's P.O.V.

* * *

"I'm sorry but who are you to interrupt a conversation that doesn't involve you."

"I'm Finn Hudson the quarterback of the football team most popular guy in school. I'm also the co-captain of the glee club. Blaine you can't leave we're a family and it would suck to lose one of the family."

"Oh so now I'm a part of the family when for the past two weeks you've done nothing but talk crap to me and put me down for joining this school were I supposedly don't belong."

"Oh hell no you've been fucking with my cousin. I know me and my sister may be celebrities but that doesn't mean I'm not afraid to kick your ass jolly green giant. I don't care how big of a rep you have at this crappy school nobody and I mean nobody messes with the Anderson bunch you got it so sit your ass down and don't speak you gassy looking man child."

"You don't scare me how bout you go back to where you came from and fuck your way to the top like you've been doing."

After that I saw red a charged at the giant idiot and punched him right in the face. He fell to the floor and I was gonna punch him again when I felt a strong pair of arms pull me back. They were to strong to be Quinn's or Blaine's so I tried to get loose when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey babe calm down your just gonna get in more trouble."

"Noah let me go this bitch needs to get whats coming to him!"

"I know babe but I can't let you do that think of this getting out to the press one of America's sweethearts went to a school in Ohio and punched a kid in the face. I don't think that'll go over well."

"Thanks for putting my mind straight you can let me go now. I'm good as long as that idiot stays away and keeps his mouth shut."

He left me go and I turned around to hug him properly.

"Noah I've missed you so much. What's a self-proclaimed badass like your self doing in glee club anyway?"

"The ladies love a guy who can sing babe."

"All girls do. Why do you think me and Quinn started singing. Anyways Blaine about our glee club?"

"Yeah AdLove I'd love to join it'll be great to sing with you guys again."

"Yes this is fantastic now we just need to get one more guy and we'll be set."

"I'll join I missed you guys and I only talk to Blaine in here anyway so what the hell right."

"Thanks Noah we missed you too."

"Puck what the hell you can't just leave and join their glee club bro that bitch just punched me in the face."

"That bitch is my homegirl dude. I've known her longer than all of you and yeah she punched you in the face and you fell down crying like a little bitch."

"As much fun as this is we have to go our mom is expecting us in her class to help set up. Do you two wanna come with help?"

"Yeah it'll be great to see aunt Shelby again."

"I'm down the farther away from here the better."

"Alright lets go."

I start heading out of the class but turn around to say something.

"Oh and Brittany I still saw you next time try to hide behind someone whose not shorter than you. We'll have our conversation sooner or later."

* * *

With that we left out the classroom to my moms which was somewhat in he middle of the school.

"Hey mom I brought you some new recruits."

"Blaine. Noah. So great to see you two again come give me a hug."

"Hey Aunt Shelby."

"Hey Ms. C."

"So you two are interested in joining Crowned Royalty. Well I know you guys can both sing but you still have to audition in front of the rest of the members that goes for you girls too."

"Alright mom. I already have a song Quinn and I can sing."

"Well Adrian I was kinda hoping to go solo on this one. Show everyone that we don't do absolutely everything together you know."

"Yeah Quinn that's fine. Now I need to find a new song."

"Well I'll sing with you Ade."

"Ok Blaine come by the house later and we'll run it through."

We spent in our hour in moms glee room setting up instruments setting up comfortable chairs that help with posture. We put a couple posters around the room we made sure we put out all the sheet music and a couple of music books.

"Mom are we gonna get the people to set up the sound system and stuff tomorrow."

"Yeah sweetie I would call Dennis but he's away for awhile."

"Hey Aunt Shelby when's Aunt Holly coming."

"Uhm she should be here next week she had to sort some stuff out at her firm."

"Yeah she said she had a couple boxes of clothes and shoes she still had to pack up so she could bring it over for all of us."

"And before you ask Blaine yes she's bringing clothes for you too and Noah as well. We got your sizes from your moms a week before we left."

"Awesome I love her briefs they're so comfortable on me her jackets are like the best everyone's jelly cuz they don't know where I got my clothes from."

"Yeah oh and speaking of briefs you guys are gonna be so jealous after our interview with Ellen we got some Ellen briefs I'm wearing some now, look."

Adrian pulled down her pants a bit and showed off her hot pink briefs with a black band that said Ellen on them. The boys were being filled with envy of their friend.

"Oh you lucky punk those briefs look badass."

"Thanks Noah I got a bag for you at home. And no they're not colorful they're just black, grey, and white. I got the colorful ones for Blaine your gonna love them they have hot pink, purple, and turquoise."

"Yes I love you so much Ade. Hey what's the history with you and Brittany did you meet her at a dancing thing you guys were at?"

"Umm no. I met her on tour we were in the Netherlands for awhile during the summer. We were walking around for a bit when I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran into this girl,Brittany, and she ends up spilling her coffee on me. I look up and apologize to the girl when I see she has the bluest eyes most cat like eyes I've ever seen. She says she sorry for spilling her coffee all over my shirt and I tell her it's ok cuz I had another in my bag so I take my shirt off and put the new one on. I look up and she was totally checking me out so I say I'm sorry about her coffee and we should meet up sometime so I can buy her a new one she looks at me and says I'm free right now. So I look at Quinn and she takes the hint and leaves and Britt and I go to a coffee shop we end up talking for like 3 hours she gives me her number and before she leaves I ask her if she wants to go out to dinner and she says yes. So the next day we went out to dinner and I asked her if she was from around here. She told me that she was born here but moved to the U.S when she was 6 and she was visiting her grandparents for the summer. After that we started see each other a lot she would come to sound checks at the places we were singing I asked her to be my girlfriend in July cuz we'd been seeing each other since May. She said yes and I met her Nana and Papa and they really seemed to like me everything was going great until it was in the beginning of August and I hadn't heard from her for a couple days which was weird so I went to her Nana's house and when I got there she told that Brittany left home about 4 days ago. I said thank you and left I went to the hotel we were staying at got my phone and called her but it went straight to voice-mail. I called her at least twice a day for two weeks till I gave up. I didn't see her again until we came to visit for Thanksgiving I was walking by the park when I saw her there sitting on a bench I was walking up to her when I guess she saw me and got up and tried to walk away from me. I chased after her and I started calling her name but she said that she didn't know me I ran up in front of her and stopped her I told her that was real classic she just left me in the Netherlands without saying anything and now she's acting like she didn't know me. I looked her in the eye and told her if I had known this is what it would have been like to be with her I would have never wasted my time trying to get to know her and I walked away she tried to call me a couple times even came into Love studios since she heard I was teaching a dance class there me tried to talk to me but I did the same thing to her that she did to me acted like I didn't know her I said I'm sorry miss but if you want to join in you have to wear proper clothing and sign up for the next lesson and she left this has been the first time I seen her for about a year."

"Wow I would never expect that from Brittany she comes off so sweet."

"Yeah that's what I thought too. Boy was I mistaken. Anyway I'm hungry so you guys wanna go get something to eat. My treat."

"Yeah let's go to Breadstixs."

"I can't go guys I gotta go to temple tonight some other time."

"Alright I'll hold you up to that Noah."

* * *

They got all their stuff together and walked the girls to their lockers so they could get there stuff.

"Hey Blaine are you gonna ride with us or is Kurt coming with?"

"Umm Kurt said that he had to go to the hospital to check on his dad so can I ride with you?"

"Sure no problem Blaine. Come on."

They went out to the front of the school to see a bunch of kids out there gathered around Adrian's car.

"Looks like we got a crowd AdLove."

"Yeah your right Quinnie all I know is none of them better put their fingers on my baby."

* * *

They walked over and saw that damn giant with his ass on her car and a couple dudes that looked like his friends doing the same.

"Hey man nice car is it yours?"

"Yeah it is so how about you and your little gay clan get out of here before you pollute is all."

That got a couple of laughs from people but some were starting to freak out of the twins and asking for autographs and taking pictures and stuff.

"Yeah nice face man what happened looks like someone really beat your ass."

"More like someone got a cheap shot."

"Well if I got a cheap shot like you said then I did. How bout you start up your car man so we can hear how it sounds?"

Finns eyes grew wide and he started to stutter and fumble his words.

"W-well you see t-the thing i-is I seem to have umm m-misplaced my keys yeah I m-misplaced them now I'm w-waiting for my buddy to bring my spare set yeah that's what I'm doing."

"Really well we wouldn't want our quarterback waiting by himself for those keys so how bout all of us wait with you until your buddy comes."

All the kids started nodding in agreement and Finn was about to protest when a woman stopped in front of us in a minivan and rolled down the window and started calling Finn.

"Finny. Finny come on you have to go to the store with me. What are you doing sitting on that car? How many times have I told you not to sit on other people's cars?"

"Yeah Finny don't you know that that's just rude sitting on someone else's car."

I looked to Quinn and told her and Blaine to get in I went to the driver side and opened the door and got in I put the keys in the ignition and honked for the dudes to get off my car which they did immediately. I pulled out of the parking lot leaving behind all those kids with bewildered looks on their faces.

We pulled into the Breadstixs parking lot about 15 mins later. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"We really gotta stop meeting like this Britt."

"Yeah it seems like both of those times were brought on by you though A.L."

"Yeah well it seems like fate has brought us together earlier than expected so how bout we have that conversation already?"

"Alright can we step outside and have it."

"Sure. You guys go get a table I'll meet you in a bit."

"You sure AdLove? I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'm sure Quinn. I'll be fine thanks for the concern."

Britt and I walked a bit down from Breadstixs and sat on a bench.

"A.L I just want to say I'm sorry you know I should have told you I left and I shouldn't have acted like I didn't know you-"

"Brittany I just wanna know why you didn't tell me you were leaving."

"I didn't want you to say that we could find some way to work with the distance. I know what your career is like we wouldn't have worked out I'd miss you too much we wouldn't see each other enough you'd never come to visit cuz you're half way around the world and then I'd have to worry about you being with all those foreign boys or girls. So I thought the logical thing to do was just to leave so I wouldn't have to face heartbreak and see it on your face when I told you."

"Brittany I understand where your coming from but you still should have told me I spent those couple months until I saw you trying so hard to hate you but I just couldn't because I didn't get closure and then when I saw you I wanted to hurt you just as bad as you hurt me. And when I seen the hurt look on your face at the studio I just felt so guilty because believe it or not I love you Brittany and a part of me will always love you. You can never forget your first love."

Brittany looked at Adrian and could see the hurt behind her eyes and she felt so guilty she leaned in and kissed her. She always loved kissing her. This kiss reminded her of their summer in the Netherlands. Adrian pulled away but kept their foreheads touching.

"I really missed that Britt but I don't think I can get back with you I love you I really do but I spent so long getting over you and then I finally did. I don't want you out of my life though I still want you as a friend Brittany that's another thing I miss about you how I could always talk to you about anything."

"I would love nothing more than to be your friend A.L."

"Great. Come on Ducky, Quinnies probably having an anxiety attack wondering where I'm at. We could probably use some help at school on Monday getting around and stuff. Plus I think I got on the bad side of a couple of guys at the school I think they're football players they were wearing letterman jackets."

"Yeah that would be our terrible football team we haven't won a game yet. They probably won't like you so much since you injured their captain."

"Nothing I can't handle Britt you've seen me in action before and that punch was nothing compared to what I can really do. Maybe you can give me a heads up on what to expect in scoop on Monday."

"Well they might get physical or they might throw a slushie at you so you might wanna bring extra clothes but I have no doubt that you would either dodge it or toss it back at them just be careful I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Aw you care for my safety."

"Of course I do Adrian like you said I'll always have a place for you in my heart no matter what I really don't want to see your pretty face hurt."

"I'll try not to get hurt for you Britt cuz I don't wanna see you sad."

With that they got up Adrian seen Brittany was cold so she took off her jacket and offered it to her.

"Here Britt you look like your freezing."

"No A.L I can't take your jacket your gonna get cold your only in a tank-top."

"Britt really take it, you of all people know I don't get cold easily just put it on."

"Thanks."

"It's not problem. Come on."

Adrian grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked back to Breadstixs.

"I'll see you on Monday Britt me and Q are gonna need a personal tour guide."

"Wait A.L your jacket."

"Just give back on Monday I wouldn't want you cold for the rest of the night."

"Ok I'll see you Monday."

"AdLove are you alright what took you so long? Where's you jacket did you get mugged?"

"Woah slow down mother. Jeez no I didn't get mugged and Brittany was cold when we were outside so I offered my jacket and told to just give it back Monday."

"So you guys worked everything out I'm assuming."

"You know what I say about assuming. It makes an ass outta u and me. But yeah we worked everything out decided to stay friends and asked her to show us around on Monday and what I should be expecting when I get there."

"What do you mean what you should be expecting?"

"I told her about the man child and his homies hanging out on my car and how I embarrassed them she said I should bring some extra clothes just in case they throw a slushy at me or they wanna get physical. No biggie."

"Right well if anything happens I'll be right there with you AdLove you fuck with one twin then you fuck with both twins."

Adrian looked at her sister over her menu with a huge grin on her face.

"Wait that's not what I meant you pervert. Get your mind outta the gutter."

"Alright lets eat my stomachs has officially started talking."

"I'm with you there Blainers."

They ate and headed home after dropping Blaine off. Both girls hadn't noticed how tired they were until they got into there room and passed out as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Over the weekend Blaine and Adrian worked on their song for glee club they decided to sing 'The Way' by Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller. Quinn decided to sing 'The Lazy Song' by Bruno Mars.

Adrian was tired after rehearsing all day with Blaine. She was trying to fall asleep but all she could think about I'd what would happen tomorrow at school. If those people thought they were gonna intimidate her they had another thing coming.

TBC...

xox Party Pat


	4. Expect The Unexpected

The Love Sisters

This is my first fic so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Brittana and Faberry would so be on. I do own Adrian Love though.

AN: This is not a Brittana fic. Faberry fic and Santana/OC. LoveDerson family relationship and Loverman friendship. OC/Quinn twins Shelby is the twins mother.

AN2: The story will be told from mostly Adrian's P.O.V.

* * *

I woke up this morning not wanting to get up but you can't miss your first day so I eventually got out of my bed. I went to my closet and looked through until I found a pair of black skinny jeans, a white sleeveless button down shirt, a black cardigan, and black and white Nike high-tops. I walk out of my closet to my dresser and put on some eyeliner, some mascara and some smokey eye makeup. I look to my hat rack and see my bowler hat and put it on and grab my black Hollister backpack that has my extra clothes except my blazer I don't want it to get wrinkled so I still have it on the hanger so I can give it to my mom to put in her class.

I walk downstairs and Quinn is in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and her bag which has extra clothes too. She looks nice in her cover clothes she's wearing denim high waisted shorts, a black tie front blouse, and black and white Vans. The same makeup as me and her hair is curled.

"Hey Quinn."

"Hey AdLove you ready to get to school so we can deal with all the drama."

"As ready as I'll ever be lets just hope those guys understand who they're dealing with."

With that the girls headed out side to their cars Adrian to her red and black Mustang and Quinn to her silver Chrysler. Their mom had left earlier that morning to school since she had been asked to get acquainted with the rest of the staff. They got to the school 10mins later and found two empty parking spots close to the front. Adrian stepped out of her car first and made sure to have her aviators on she pushed the button for the locking mechanism and walked to Quinn's car where she was stepping out as well she had her blue Hollister bag and was putting on her Ray-bans. She locked her car and the girls walked up to the double doors with a lot of the McKinley populations eyes on them. They walked in the school and it was pretty much the same before going to their lockers they went to their moms room to drop off their clothes.

"Hey mom."

"Hey girls you can leave your clothes in my office."

"Ok."

"How'd getting acquainted with the rest of the staff go?"

"It went alright Quinn except the other glee coach didn't take to well to having another glee club on campus."

"Well that sucks for him. We're here to stay and nothing is going to make us leave until its necessary. Come on AdLove we gotta find Brittany and Blaine."

"Alright bye mom we'll see you later."

"Bye sweethearts."

* * *

They went into the hallway and were making their way to their lockers when they saw the crowd parting for 5 football players with cups in their hands making their way to them.

"Well those must be slushies in their hands Q."

"Oh yah I guess they wanna handle business now."

"Looks like it."

"Ladies on behalf of our football captain we want to welcome you to McKinley High."

"Well that sounds so sweet of you umm I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"It's Karofsky and trust me it'll be sweet."

With that he drew his hand back and what he wasn't expecting was for Adrian to tip the cup back to knock the slushie all over him. She looks to the right and sees that Quinn wasn't on the same program as her. Quinn is standing next to her covered in blue slushie. Adrian turns forward just in time to see another football player trying to throw a slushie at her she hits the cup again and grabs the guys arm and twists it behind his back and pushes him against his other buddies causing them all to fall over due to the slushie on the floor. The ones still with slushies in their hands were now covered in them.

Adrian turned to where Quinn was and seen she wasn't there.

She looked around a bit and saw some dude with an Afro and a camera and went up to him.

"You! Where the hell is my sister?"

"I saw Rachel Berry take her to go get cleaned up. Watch out."

She turned around just in time for a blonde football players fist to impact on her face she was fazed for a bit but saw his fist coming again so she dropped down and stuck her leg out and swept it under him. As soon as he fell she straddled his chest and starts punching his face. He started blocking his face so she punched his ribs and sides. She felt a crack under her fists and heard the dude groan. She was gonna punch him again when she felt someone pull her off.

"Get off of me!"

She thrashed around in the arms but the person wasn't letting up she brought her elbow back to the persons face and their grip loosened she took that as her opportunity and grabbed the back of their shirt and flipped them over her onto their back.

"Now are we done. Let this be a lesson to you all don't fuck with someone you don't know anything about. And tell your captain when I see him he's next unless he wants to apologize."

She turned to where she saw the kid with the camera and he was still there.

"Now back to what I was saying where's my sister?"

"Rachel Berry took her to get cleaned up. Most likely the girls bathroom."

"Thanks kid. Oh and I'll be taking that. Thanks"

She left with the kids camera on a search to find Quinn.

* * *

Quinn's P.O.V.

We saw the football players coming up to us with slushies.

"Well those must be slushies in their hands Q." AdLove said.

"Oh yah I guess they wanna handle business now." I said half sarcastically.

"Looks like it."

"Ladies on behalf of our football captain we want to welcome you to McKinley High." Some big football player said.

"Well that sounds so sweet of you umm I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"It's Karofsky and trust me it'll be sweet."

I saw the dude bring his hand back and I was too distracted to notice the guy in front of me do the same. That shit hurt its like a damn iceberg in a cup. I tried to open my eyes but they just started stinging. I brought my hands up to rub them when I felt hands on mine pulling them away from my face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It'll just make it worse." I heard the softest and sweetest voice say.

"And how would you know that? This really fucking burns."

"Though I don't approve of your language I can help you clean up if you want. I've had first hand experience with slushies so I know all the ins and outs."

"Yeah thanks that would mean a lot. Umm I have extra clothes in my moms office. Can we stop off there first?"

"Yeah which way."

"It's just down the hall it think its like I-25 or something her door should be open its the room with a white piano in it."

"Ok we're here which bag is yours."

"The blue one."

"Ok come on we past a bathroom on the way here."

They walked to the bathroom to find it empty. Rachel got the fold out chair that was kept in there for these kinds of problems.

"Ok sit down. And tilt your head back. I'm gonna wash the slushie out your hair first."

Quinn sat there as Rachel wash the slushie from her hair she got a towel that was in the corner of the room and put around her neck.

"Dry your hair off and I'll help you wash off your face."

Quinn dried off her hair and put the towel around her neck again she heard the girl start laughing and wanted to know why.

"What's so funny?"

Rachel went over to her and helped her clean the slushie and finally answer her after her laughter died down.

"Nothing it's just you hair looks messy like a lions. You look really cute."

Quinn started blushing and looked up at Rachel. She muttered a small 'Thanks' and looked down again.

"You have really pretty eyes Rachel and I know on Friday we didn't have a proper greeting and we just came into your glee club and like took some of your members and my sister started some drama but I would really like us to be friends and get to know each other."

"I'd like that Quinn. And you don't have to worry about Finn he'd never hurt anyone."

"Umm Rachel why do you think I'm covered in this stuff he told those guys to throw these things at me and my sister."

"Quinn it's not nice to blame people. Those guys slushie all the new kids that come to this school."

"Yes and I'm sure that all those welcomes start with 'Ladies on behalf of our football captain we want to welcome you to McKinley High' me and my sister maybe new here but we're not gonna take crap from anyone I may have gotten this done to me today but trust me it isn't gonna happen again."

Quinn grabbed her bag and took out her clothes she took off ruined shirt and shorts and put them in her bag. She cleaned off the stickiness from her chest and stomach from the slushie.

She put her mint high low skirt, with a white lace short sleeve shirt, and some black TOMS. She redid her makeup and fixed her hair a bit so it didn't look so wild.

"Quinn I know you're new here and you don't like the way things run here but if you try to change things your just guaranteeing yourself to be a target."

"Then I guess we should start painting targets on our back now Quinnie."

"Yeah AdLove I think we should."

"Now Rachel I don't know about you but me and my sister were raised by our dad and moms that we have to treat people with respect. That we have to protect those that we love. And never to fight someone if they didn't start it. Now your boy Finncompentent fucked with my cousin, he insulted me, is a serious homophobe, and well he tried to start shit in the hallway and wasn't man enough to do it himself. So all I know is if he tries it again I'm not holding back. I won't speak for Quinn cause no matter what I say she's always there with me even when I say no. I'm not gonna back down just because that's what people expect of me just because my sister and I are famous doesn't mean that we're not gonna stick up for ourselves and fight for what we believe in. That's what we're gonna do we don't like the way this school runs so we're gonna change it. Speaking of changing I gotta change I got some slushie splatters on me. Are you coming Quinnie or are you gonna stay and continue your bathroom conversation?"

"No I'm right behind Adrian. Thanks for helping with the slushie Rachel but I won't be taking your other advice."

The girls exited the bathroom leaving Rachel alone and thinking about the new changes these girls were gonna do to her school.

* * *

"Are you alright A I can see the bruise forming on your jaw line."

"Don't worry about that Quinnie the dude who punched me and his buddy are in much worse conditions. Are you alright your eyes are a bit red?"

"Yeah I'm good those slushies hurt like a bitch though. Now hurry up and change so we can get to class."

"Yeah yeah I'm going."

Adrian got changed into a white sleeveless button down, red skinny jeans, a black blazer, and black studded Supras and with her bowler hat still on her head and her aviators covering her eyes.

"Alright let's go look for Brittany I told her we'd see her in the morning."

* * *

The girls stepped out of their moms class once again that morning into the hallway and towards the double doors they came from.

"Excuse me."

The girls turned around to see a short blonde girl in a cheerleading uniform.

"Hi what's your name hot stuff?"

"Becky, Becky Jackson." She said looking down.

"Well I don't know about Quinn here but you have to be the most beautiful girl I have her seen."

"I totally agree with you on that one AdLove."

Becky looked at the girls with the reddest face ever and with a look of confusion.

"That's nice of you to say but you don't have to lie to get me to like you I'm already a big fan."

"Well it's a good thing we're not lying. So Becky what is it that a beautiful girl like you would want from us?"

"Well I was going to ask you for your autograph and a picture."

"Ok we can do that and how about we escort you to your next class."

"I don't want you to be late."

"Please it would be an honour."

Adrian got on her knees after saying that and had on a pout and lifted up her sunglasses to show her puppy eyes.

"Please Becky I'm begging on my knees here."

"Ok ok just get off the floor."

Adrian jumped up with a pumping her fist in the air.

"Yes now what's your first class."

"English with Mr. Stevens."

"Well what a coincidence that's our first class too."

The girls offered their arms to Becky and started walking down the hallway one on each side of Becky. The other kids looked at the girls like they were crazy.

"So Becky a pretty girl like you must have all the boys at your feet right?"

"No."

"Oh I'm sorry for assuming you must have all the girls at your feet then I mean you had us hooked like that?" Adrian said snapping her fingers.

"As much as you wish it was true I'm don't swing that way I like boys it's just boys don't like me."

"Becky your breaking our hearts here. And what's not to like about you Becky I mean your cute, easy on the eyes, funny and any guy would be lucky to go out with you right A?"

"Of course Becky if any girl or guy tells you different it's just cause they're jealous that of you."

"Who would be jealous of me?"

"I'm jealous of you Becky I mean your so confident and you're not afraid to be yourself. And like I said before you're hella cute."

"Thanks guys you're really sweet and not mean like the magazines say."

The girls got to class and the teacher was in the front of the class. As soon as everyone saw the girls they all had mixed facial expressions from shocked, confused, admiration, and sexual but mostly shocked and confused. Becky walked out from between the girls and to her two person desk in the middle of the class.

"Hello I'm Mr. Stevens and you two must be the two new students stand in front of the class and introduce yourselves."

"Umm well I'm Adrian Love."

"And I'm Quinn Love. We just moved here from New York after we got done with our tour and we're hoping to have a great junior year here at McKinley."

"Great well take a seat anywhere and we work in pairs in this class so you can sit together if you want or with a student whose free."

"I call dibs on working with Becky."

"What that is so not far AdLove I wanna work with Becky."

"Yeah well you shoulda called dibs Q."

"Mr. Stevens is it ok if we both work with Becky?"

"Umm I don't see why not as long as its ok with Becky."

"Yes so hot stuff what do you say wanna work with us two sexy ladies."

"Oh why not."

The girls high-fived and chuckled as they made their way to the table Becky was at.

"So Becky you said you wanted and autograph what do you want us to sign?"

"Umm my backpack, my notebook, one sign my phone and the other sign my iPod."

The girls morning had been boring the same as first period except Becky was only in their 1,3,4 period. They were now walking to their 4 period.

"Alright so Becky what spot are you on the cheerleading team you have to be captain right?"

"No I'm not the captain I just help the coach with whatever she needs."

"What?! But your the prettiest girl at this school and on the cheer team you have to be the head cheerleader."

"Yeah well you seem to be the only one who thinks that but it's ok cuz I always wanted to be a cheerleader and I am."

"As long as you say it's ok Becky it's ok. Now come on let's get to history."

The girls got to history to see that they shared it with about five people that were in the other glee club. They also seen that they had a couple people from their glee club in it too.

"Hey Becky I'm gonna sit with one of the guys in my glee club in this class ok I haven't seen him in a while I kinda wanna catch up?"

"It's ok Ade you've been by my side all day you can hang out with your other friends too."

"Alright Becky. Don't you go and find a replacement for me while I'm gone."

Adrian kissed Becky's cheek and went to go sit by Sebastian.

"Smythe long time no see. How you been?"

"Addie I haven't seen you in forever. I've been good I hear you and your sister are in our glee club now. The New Directions are gonna have to watch out cause Crowned Royalty is taking over."

"That's what I'm talking about. We should talk to my mom about putting together a group number and performing it in front of the other group so we can show them what they're up against."

"Definitely we should do an acapella number show them how boss we are."

"Really Sebastian boss? Whatever but that sounds like a great idea I already have the perfect song."

TBC...

xox Party Pat


	5. Confrontations Cause Problems

The Love Sisters 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee if I did Brittana and Faberry would so be on. I do own Adrian Love though.

AN: This is not a Brittana fic. Faberry fic and Santana/OC. LoveDerson family relationship and Loverman friendship. OC/Quinn twins Shelby is the twins mother.

AN2: The story will be told from mostly Adrian's P.O.V.

* * *

The class is over before they know it and Adrian tells Becky she'll meet up with her in the cafeteria.

"So Seb are you hyped up to see Blaine and l's performance it's gonna be epic we decided instead of just performing for the glee club why not perform at lunch?"

"You and Blaine are performing at lunch how'd you get that to happen its usually always someone from the other glee club performing at lunch?"

"You see it didn't take a lot of begging or none at all actually I just asked the principal and he said yes he really likes me and my sis and mom will be watching but I think I just got under the other glee coaches skin you shoulda seen his face I'm talking as red as a tomato. I have a feeling he really hates us now but oh well."

"Alright well lets go see Quinn perform first. Wanna ride my penny board there?"

"No you go ahead I wouldn't make you walk."

"I've got two here. Come on don't wanna be late lets go."

They kicked off on the penny boards and headed towards the cafe. On their way there Adrian saw the hot Latina cheerleader and just stared at her she winked at her and saw her start to blush. She continued her way to the cafeteria and saw that Noah was just finishing his own version of ' The A Team' by Ed Sheeran. Seb and I went and sat with our glee club and Becky and Brittany.

"Yeah woo Puck!"

They whole table erupted in cheers and the rest of the cafeteria applauded too. Puck put his guitar on the stand and walked over to the table and tapped Quinn's shoulder telling her she was up.

"Break a leg sis you'll kill it."

"You know it AdLove."

Quinn walked up to the stage and grabbed pucks guitar and started the opening chords to her song.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_

_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_

_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_

_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_

_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X_

_Find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex_

_And she's gonna scream out_

_This is great_

_(Oh my god, this is great)_

_Yeah, I might mess around_

_And get my college degree_

_I bet my old man will be so proud of me_

_But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_

_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_No, I ain't gonna comb my hair_

_'Cause I ain't going anywhere_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I'll just strut in my birthday suit_

_And let everything hang loose_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

_Nothing at all_

The cafe started to cheer again with our table being the loudest. I look to Blaine and see that he's looking a bit nervous.

"Blaineson don't get all nervous on me now we're gonna go on that stage and show all these people that they haven't seen anything yet alright we're gonna kill it."

"Yeah let's go show these people who they came to see."

We walked up to the stage and I could see that we had everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone I'm Adrian and this is Blaine and we're sadly the last performers for today but have no fear they definitely saved the best for last. So enjoy the show."

As soon as all the students heard the open beats they all cheered and came closer to the stage.

_[Adrian]_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_[Blaine]_

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_

_Do my singing in the shower_

_Picking petals off of flowers like_

_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_

_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

_[Adrian]_

_You give me that kind of something_

_Want it all the time, need it everyday_

_On a scale of 1 to 10 I'm at 100_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need, from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way you make me feel_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_Oh, so crazy you get my heart jumping_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey, it ain't a question (quick question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover, and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way you make me feel_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_[Blaine]_

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine_

_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

_You a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_

_So you're sleeping in mine_

_Come and watch a movie with me,_

_American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy,_

_Just come and move closer to me_

_I got some feelings for you,_

_I'm not gonna get bored of_

_But baby you an adventure so please let me come and explore you_

_[Adrian]_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel) (I love the way)_

_I love the way (I love the way)_

_Baby I love the way (I love the way)_

_Oh, I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it)_

_Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_

_Oh, I love the way, the way I love you_

_The way I love you, you, you, yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you!_

The whole cafe started cheering and Blaine and I walked off the stage. We walked towards our table and I was immediately engulfed in a huge hug from Britt.

"Oh my god A.L you guys sounded so awesome. I missed hearing you sing."

"I'll sing to you anytime you want babes."

"Brittany what do think your doing fraternizing with the enemy?"

I turned around to see the jolly green giant, fish lips McGee,an Asian couple, Kurt, Rachel, my hot Latina, a curvy black girl, a kid in wheelchair, a black dude, and a girl with blue eye and black hair that looks absolutely evil.

"Well Shrek not that it concerns you but I was just hanging out with my glee club and my girl Britt-Britt here wanted to show me some TLC after that awesome performance."

"Yeah my Adri here got a slushie attack called on her this morning and though she didn't get hit with one a dude got cheap shot in on her jaw."

"Don't worry B that guy and his friends learned their lessons. Though I'm not so sure jolly green did. So let me say this here you gassy looking constipated baby if you wanna do something about me do it yourself and don't send your henchman to do your dirty work it just makes you look like a pussy. I hope you got the message from your team mates are we gonna handle this or are you gonna apologize."

"Please like I'd ever apologize to a dyke like you how bout you do this whole town a favor and go back to where you came from and go whore it up over there nobody wants you here."

"Wow coming from the dude with a gay stepbrother. But I'm pretty sure I'm no whore and a lot of people want me here like all the people that cheered after my performance, my glee club, all my teachers, your principal seems to really like me and my sister here, my family that's here, Brittany wants me here, and I'm pretty sure that beautiful, beautiful, goddess in your glee club wants me here too. She can't seem to stop staring at me. So please continue who besides yourself and your glee coach don't want me here?"

Finn stayed silent for about five minutes face reddened with anger as he finally decided to charge at Adrian. She pushed Brittany away from her and dodged Finn charge and elbowed his back so he could fall down while he was unbalanced. Adrian straddled his chest and started punching his face. He started blocking them and brought his fist back and punched her in the face.

"Oh my god Adri!"

Puck came through the crowd and got Adrian off Finn and gave her to Brittany.

"Yeah that's what I thought dyke you can throw the punches but you can't take them."

Adrian saw red she got out of Brittany's hold and charged at Finn. She tackled him to the ground and started punching him again. She started to feel blood on her hands. That's what made her snap out of it. She looked at her hands and then at Finns face his nose was most definitely broken he had a busted lip a black eye and he had a cut on his eyebrow. She jumped off of Finn and ran out of the cafe. Brittany followed right behind her.

* * *

"Adrian wait. Stop right now."

"What Brittany?"

"Come on you have to go to the nurse your cheek is swelling. Please. I wanna help you Adri come."

"Alright."

Brittany grabbed her hand and they walked to the nurses office. They went in and she wasn't their.

"She's never here usual people just skip class by sleeping in here. Come on I'll get you an ice pack, you go wash your hands. That color doesn't look good on them."

Adrian chuckled and went and washed her hands. She turned and sat on the bed that was in the middle of the room. Brittany came back and stood between her legs and placed the ice pack on her cheek.

"Hss Ow Britt."

"Well take this as punishment I told you not to get hurt and that's exactly what you do."

"I don't know what happened in there B I just lost it you know. It's like I wasn't even in control of my own body. That dude just gets under my skin thinking he can get away with whatever he wants."

"That's how it's always been at this school."

"Well I'm gonna put a change to that nobody should be picked on just cuz some guy wants to get his rocks off on picking on the helpless."

"That's great Adri. Your cheek should be fine just don't hurt your pretty face anymore alright? Please?"

"I'll try not to B. I have a question for you though."

"Ok shoot."

"Whose that girl on the cheer team with you?"

"Oh you mean the beautiful, beautiful, goddess in the glee club with me?"

Adrian's cheeks got all rosy. "Yes her Britt."

"That's my friend Santana. She's the head cheerleader."

"Santana. God even her name is sexy and beautiful."

"Geez Adrian your absolutely smitten with her and you haven't even talked to her."

"Whatever B. Come on we still gotta finish lunch with Becky."

They went back to the cafe and saw that jolly green wasn't there and some of the other members in the New Directions were glaring at them. It's really starting to agitate Adrian so before sat down she turned to them.

"What the hell are you staring at?!"

They all turned back to their food and Adrian sat down and crossed her arms and put her head on the table.

"God could this day get anymore annoying?"

"Hey sis why the long face?"

"Umm cuz I've got a killer fucking headache cuz jolly greens ham sized fuckin hand connected with it, I've gotta deal with high school drama bullshit, and I've got an entire fucking annoying ass glee club up my ass for no reason."

"Yeah well who cares about them we joined this high school for us and Blaine. So suck it up and let's show this good for nothing school that they can't fuck with the Love twins."

"Yeah Quinnie your right lets show these fuckers that this is our school now."

T.B.C...

xox PartyPat


End file.
